1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to plumbing fittings, and more particularly, to plaster trap for a drain having a cage containing an odor controlling substance protected by a water-soluble barrier for improved antibacterial and deodorant capabilities in capture and disposal of waste.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sanitary traps, often referred to as clay or plaster sink traps, are used for collecting waste disposed in a sink basin. These devices prevent solid wastes from clogging pipes and backing up sewer lines. Traps of this nature are commonly used in dental offices for collecting plaster before it enters water treatment systems. With the collection of waste come awful odors. Thus, it is advantageous to integrate odor-neutralizing systems within plaster traps.
In the current manufacture of sanitary traps, an antibacterial and/or deodorant agent is placed within a cage within the trap just prior to manufacture. One shortcoming of this approach is that the antibacterial agent gradually sublimates and loses effectiveness while in storage. In addition, it is not desirable to have the deodorant being gradually emitted from the packaging prior to use.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a sanitizing plaster trap having improved antibacterial and/or deodorizing capabilities uniquely activated by introducing water.
It is, therefore, another object of the present invention to provide a sanitizing plaster trap that shall facilitate removal of waste that passes down the drain, and simultaneously neutralize odor caused by the waste.
It is, therefore, another object of the present invention to provide a sanitizing plaster trap that increases effectiveness by eliminating the gradual emission of the odor-neutralizing agent while in storage prior to use.